This USC multidisciplinary research training program in Gerontology provides predoctoral and postdoctoral training within key disciplines in aging as well as understanding of the theoretical, measurement and analytic approaches of relevant additional disciplines that allows trainees to incorporate multidisciplinary models in their research. The aim of the program is to produce independent researchers who are poised for significant research careers by being on the forefront of research on health change with age. The training program includes predoctoral training in Biology, Gerontology, Psychology, Sociology and Preventive Medicine. Postdoctoral students can also be appointed through Economics and Neuroscience. The focus of the program is on explaining physical and mental health over the lifecycle and factors influencing change in health in individuals and in populations. The current emphases of the program represent the research strength of faculty and is focused on the following topics: change in cognitive functioning and mental and emotional well-being with age;change in physical health including disease, disability, and mortality;contextual, institutional, social, economic, and behavioral factors resulting in diversity of health change with age both within, and across, societies;and the biological paths, genetic and physiologic, related to differential rates of aging. The training program is housed in a multidisciplinary research center devoted to the study of aging with a strong emphasis on a bio-psycho-social model of aging over the lifespan. Training is accomplished through completion of disciplinary departmental requirements for the Ph.D.;required and recommended participation in multidisciplinary courses specifically designed for this program as well as courses offered in related disciplines;research experience within and across disciplines;close mentoring from one preceptor;research involvement with additional preceptors;involvement of trainees in additional research training experiences;and encouragement and support of research presentation at professional meetings and publication in high quality journals. Funding is requested to support 7 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral trainees.